The power Within
by hopesflame
Summary: The Negaverse is back bigger and stronger then before. A new evil threatens the universe, can the sailor scouts win this war and protect Earth? Read and find out....
1. Chapter 1

The Power Within

The story is set after the fourth series and the sailor stars don't exist.

New characters will be introduced, but if your not familiar with the basic characters then you might get lost. In my story Serena has an identical twin sister named Siera o.k. Please make a review on my story so I know what you think of it, thanks! Anyway on with the story….

The young princess made her way towards the throne room, the long silk-black dress she wore, revealing a lot of skin on her back, arms and chest, sweeping over the stone ground as she walked. Her long golden blonde hair fell loosely down her back, her fringe partially covering the black crescent moon symbol found in the middle of her forehead.

Her soft footsteps came to a halt outside two huge black, stone double doors. With a graceful wave of her hand, the doors opened and she entered the dark room.

Sitting on a huge stone throne encrusted with dark gems was King Daemon. The man looked to be in his late 40's, with jet black hair that had a single grey streak through it. The mans eyes were crimson red and his body was well built, but hidden behind the black and red robes he wore.

Kneeling before the king was his arrogant son Prince Marcel. Marcel had the same body build as his father, dark blue hair and enchanting purple eyes.

"Ah, Siera you're finally here." Exclaimed King Daemon.

Princess Siera bowed low before the king as she calmly replied.

"I am sorry for the delay my lord, I had urgent matters to take care of."

"See to it that it doesn't happen again, I am not a patient man."

"Of course my lord."

"I was just informing Marcel that we are almost ready to launch our attack on Earth."

At this Siera stood upright followed by Marcel.

"My father needs us to go to Earth and collect some human energy." Said Marcel.

"I mean no disrespect my lord, but surely Marcel is able to complete this task without my assistance. Why do you wish for me to accompany him there?" Siera asked the King.

"The moon brat and her annoying Sailor scouts will be there. You know better then anyone the power they poses, it will be easier to destroy them if you both do it together. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord" Replied Siera and Marcel in unison.

"Siera on earth you will cross paths with Serena, I want you to get the silver imperial crystal from her and bring it to me. Do not fail me Siera, and remember where your loyalties lie. Don't fall for their tricks, they betrayed you and left you to die on Morphea. I found you and took you in as my own, remember that!" King Daemon warned in a threatening way.

"I won't forget what you have done for me my Lord, I serve you and you alone. My sister will pay for what she did to me!"

"Good, now go both of you, Earth waits your arrival!"

Serena stretched out lazily on her sand covered towel. The warm sun streamed over her whole body, luring her into a peaceful sleep.

"SERENA WAKE UP!" Shouted a little girl with candy pink hair styled the same as Serena's.

Serena shot up instantly, a scream escaping her mouth. Upon seeing the cause of her disturbance, she turned angrily on the little girl.

"Rini you little monster! Why did you wake me up? I was resting!"

"You sleep way too much meatball head. We are going to play a game of beach volleyball and Mina told me to come and ask if you wanted to play a swell."

"Why would I want to go play a stupid game when I can stay here and relax?"

"Oh come on Serena, it will be fun!" Encouraged Darien standing beside Rini.

"Uh-uh!" replied Serena, crossing her arms in defiance.

"I always get hit in the face with the ball! I refuse to be humiliated today Darien."

"That won't happen Serena, you can be on my team and I will protect you from the ball."

"I don't need to be protected from the ball because I'm not playing."

"Don't bother with her anymore Darien, Raye was right, she is acting like a spoiled brat." Added Rini.

"WHAT! How dare Raye say that about me!" Yelled Serena.

Storming over to where Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina were setting up the volleyball net, Serena furiously faced her friend.

"Why did you tell Rini that I am a spoiled brat, huh Raye?"

"I was just telling her the truth. It's not my fault that you act childish all the time." Raye replied casually.

"You're one to talk! I see how jealous you get of me and Darien."

Serena's outburst turned into a very loud and annoying argument between her and Raye.

After many attempts from the girls, finally Darien was able to quench the argument. Between all the arguing between the two girls, the group failed to notice Luna run towards them.

"Quickly, someone is being attacked in the car parking lot. We need scout power!" Explained an exhausted Luna.

"Darien stay here with Rini, we can handle this." Serena said.

In unison Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina began to transform into their sailor scout forms.

"Do you actually think energy from this one person will even come close to the amount we need?" Siera asked in disapproval as she watched the ugly Negaverse demon Marcel summoned, slowly drain the energy of a weak human boy.

"Of course I don't. This is just to lure the sailor twits here, I want to test their strength for myself."

"We should just destroy them and get on with our mission. I have already placed the dark power gems in place throughout the city. They will gather vast amounts of energy swiftly, and send the power directly to the Negaverse."

A twisted, evil grin crept across Marcel's face. "Good, our task will be completed very soon, now our focus needs only to be on the moon princess and her sailor worriers."

"You are foolish to underestimate their power! That was Queen Baryl's downfall, don't let your fate be the same as hers!" Said Siera.

Marcel was about to reply when a new voice spoke first.

"V Crescent beam smash!"

A golden beam of light struck the Negaverse monster, causing it to release the child.

The five sailor scouts made themselves visible to their enemy.

"How dare you come here and ruin a beautiful day at the beach. You will pay for this intrusion! I am sailor moon, champion of justice! In the name of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

"Petty words moon princess, too bad they mean nothing to me!" Replied Marcel, proud that his trap had worked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sailor Jupiter demanded rather then asked.

"We are your worst nightmare. As for what we want," Siera began walking over to Serena, "The imperial silver crystal will do for a start."

Siera made a grab for the crystal that was securely placed inside Serena's locket, but was stopped short of her mark by Serena's own hand.

Siera struggled to free herself from the tight grip Serena had around her wrist. A seeping purple mist encircled the two girls, and in the blink of an eye, they had both disappeared from sight.

"Hey! What happened to Sailor moon?" A confused Amy asked.

"Your friend took her somewhere, give her back to us Nega-scum!" Mina accused Marcel angrily.

"If I were you losers, I would be more worried about your own safety than the moon brats!"

As Marcel said this, he held out his right hand and summoned 3 small dark energy orbs. The orbs quickly began to grow bigger and once they had reached their full size, Marcel sent the orbs flying directly at the unsuspecting sailor scouts.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Serena released Siera in order to get a better look at their surroundings. She couldn't see very much through the strange pink mist that clouded her vision. Serena had a very strong feeling that she had been here before.

"Where are we traitor? And why did you bring me here?" Siera asked Serena angrily.

"I didn't do this! I thought that you did."

"Siera opened her mouth to reply but refrained from speaking as she noticed two figures walking towards them.

"I was the one who summoned you both here."

The mist cleared and they could now see that it was sailor Pluto who had spoken. Beside the keeper of time stood a person who neither of the two princesses thought they would see again.

Wearing a beautiful long white dress, with her long silver hair styled the same as Serena's, was the Queen of the moon, Serenity.

Serena gasped in disbelief at seeing her true mother standing before her. She wanted desperately to talk to the Queen but found that her voice wouldn't work.

"What trickery is this? You can't really be here!" Said Siera.

"This is no trick. I traveled here into the future and asked Sailor Pluto to bring you both here. Sailor Moon you have come a very long way since the last time we spoke, and I am so proud of you darling." Began Queen Serenity. "And Siera, you have no idea how much I've missed you! We thought you were dead, and I had started to accept it after all the searches for you turned up empty all those years ago. And now here you stand before me, alive! I can sense the power of the Negaverse within you, what have they done to you?"

Siera's expressionless face suddenly twisted with anger. And as she spoke black flames covered her hands.

"The Negaverse saved my life! Don't pretend to care about me now when you didn't in the past, I remember how it was during the silver millennium. I remember how you treated Serena as your favorite and just ignored me!"

"That's not true Siera. The Negaverse has poisoned your mind."

"Save it mother! Nothing you say will make me turn on King Daemon. The Negaverse is my family now! I bet your precious Serena forgot to tell you how she ordered her troops to attack me at Morphea. I was ambushed by her own soldiers."

Siera sent a black ball of fire at Serena who just barely managed to avoid it.

Serena was terribly confused as to what Queen Serenity and Siera were talking about, she was wandering if she had heard right when Siera called Serenity 'Mother'.

A warm glow radiated from the silver crystal she wore in the locket on her chest. Distorted visions and memories filled her mind, and after a few seconds Serena remembered things fro the past that had been erased from her mind. She now recalled who Siera was and what had happened to her……..well sort of.

"I remember now! Siera I didn't betray you, why do you think that I did? I would never hurt my own twin sister!"

The sailor scouts were having a hard tie trying to avoid the dark energy orbs, while also trying to destroy the creature from the Negaverse.

Finally Jupiter and Mars had gotten close enough to destroy the beast.

"Jupiter thunder dragon crash!" Shouted Lita whilst summoning a huge gathering of electrical energy that resembled a dragon.

"Mars fire-bird charge!" Raye conjured her own flaming bird to assist Jupiter's thunder dragon.

The Negaverse monster was defenseless against the 2 powerful attacks, it was destroyed instantly.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Amy's attack successfully hit its target, and covered one of the orbs with ice, destroying it.

The two remaining orbs were soon destroyed as well.

"Enough!" Marcel bellowed and sent the four sailor scouts flying with an energy force.

"This ends now!"

Marcel raised his hands at the scouts and began to channel his dark energy into a black sword of death.

Out of nowhere, a single red rose soared through the air, and struck Marcel in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and anger.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Tuxedo mask stepped out of the shadows to face Marcel. Behind him Rini was transformed into sailor mini-moon, and was helping the sailor scouts slowly get to their feet.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Darien said taking a step closer to Marcel as he pulled out a long black rod from his pocket.

"You will do for now" Exclaimed Marcel striking at Darien with his black sword.

Meanwhile….

"King Daemon warned me not to fall for your lies. Drop the innocent act Serena because it won't work on me, I'm smarter then that." Siera tried to stay confident but she was faltering. The hurt look her sisters face made her stat to question if Serena really was lying.

As if sensing her apprehension, Serena addressed the issue within Siera's mind.

"This King Daemon person has been lying to you! Deep down inside you Siera, you know I would never betray my own sister."

"We can help you sweetie, but you have to let us heal you from all the negative energy that you have been infected with. " Pleaded Queen Serenity.

Just as Siera was about to give in to Serenity's offer, black energy rings surrounded her. Siera was unable to move, she could see Sailor moon and Sailor Pluto trying to get to her, but the Negaverse was holding them back. Siera could hear King Daemon speak to her from inside her own mind.

It is a trick my dear, you must not believe their lies. They are trying to corrupt you princess, you must return to me at once.

As the black rings faded, so did Siera.

"What happened to her?" Serena asked.

"King Daemon got to her no doubt. Pluto can you try summoning her again?" Said Serenity.

"It's no good my Queen, she is in the Negaverse where my power cannot penetrate."

"Mother what is going on? The Negaverse became no more when I destroyed Queen Baryl. How can they be here now? And who is this King Daemon? What is he doing with my sister and how come I only just now remember her?" Serena asked.

"I will explain everything soon. First we need to go and collect all of the sailor scouts."

Darien and Marcel were still fighting each other when Serenity, Pluto and Serena arrived.

Marcel noticed the newcomers first and teleported back to the Negaverse after saying one last thing.

"This isn't over, mark my words you will pay!"

And he was gone.

The group had many questions they wanted answers to, but were forced to wait for their explanations until Sailor Neptune, Uranus and Saturn had joined them.

Sailor Pluto left to go and get her fellow scouts while the rest of the group went to Raye's temple to wait for them.

Siera appeared before King Daemon.

"My lord why did you call me back? I had everything under control!"

"I was preventing you from making a mistake. You got caught up in their lies and strayed from your task." King Daemon replied.

"I was buying time so I could get closer to Serena and take the silver crystal." Siera herself didn't believe what she had just said. The truth was that she actually wanted to talk to her mother and sister, she hadn't seen them for long. The whole time Siera was there, it never once crossed her mind to steal the crystal.

"Either way we must now make alterations to our plan. With Queen Serenity here, it will be harder to take Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

The Power Within

Here is part 2, I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to write but I've been really busy with school. Enjoy!

"I know you all have questions for me which I will try to answer as best I can." Began Queen Serenity. All of the sailor scouts were present, including Rini and Darien, and were back to their normal human forms.

"You all know of the Negaverse, Yes?"

"All we know about it is what the other scouts have told us, that it was ruled by Queen Baryl who attacked the Silver Millennium, thousands of years ago. She then came and attacked Earth in our time but she was destroyed." Replied Michelle softly, speaking on behalf of Amara, Trista and Hotaru.

"The Negaverse is a world parallel to our own universe. It is actually ruled by a powerful man named King Daemon, Baryl was his wife. She attacked our moon kingdom and failed. When I sent all of you thousands of years into the future, the Negaverse followed. It's true that Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus destroyed her and sent the Negaverse away." Serenity paused to survey the group, most of whom nodded to show the understood what she was saying. "The death of his Queen has angered Daemon and so the Negaverse has come back again with full force. I knew this day would come so I've traveled here to help you prepare for it."

"We've beat the Negaverse before, we can do it again!" Exclaimed Lita.

"Yeah and we have even more of a chance to succeed now that we have all of the Sailor Scouts fighting together!" Added Mina.

"Not exactly. The Negaverse has Siera under some mind altering spell, we need to help here." Queen Serenity said sadly.

"Who is this Siera person?" Asked Darien.

"Siera is my twin sister, she's the one who I disappeared with at the beach." Serena answered.

The group was stunned by this answer. None of the other sailor scouts remembered her either.

Raye managed to speak first. "You don't have a sister Serena."

"Raye's right. We lived on the moon kingdom with you and I don't remember you having a sister." Added Amy.

"There is a reason why none of you remember her. When you were all sent to Earth, the Imperial Silver crystal erased your memories of the moon kingdom. The silver crystal is one of two powerful entities, it won't allow your memories to return until you are ready to know. Perhaps if I tell you our story, you will remember." Said Serenity.

"My husband was Prince Jarred of the planet Morphea. When we married, he came to live on the moon kingdom with me. We had two beautiful twin girls, Siera and Serena, who got up to a lot of mischief and shared everything with each other.

The eight sailor scouts, each one a princess of their home planet, came to live on the moon kingdom to train to protect the two moon princesses. Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus swore to protect Serena, while Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto would protect Siera.

Two months before Baryl attacked, Jarred had to return to Morphea as it was under attack. For a whole month I didn't receive any word from him and all of the messengers we sent to Morphea never returned. I wanted to go there myself to find my husband but at the time there were rumors that an attack was being launched on my own kingdom.

Siera noticed how sad I was and insisted that she go to Morphea to find out what happened. I didn't want or allow her to go but she did anyway. Her four Sailor Scouts escorted her along with 20 of our finest soldiers. I don't know what happened but the group was ambushed by the Negaverse. Siera and General Luthren were taken away and the others were left to die. The scouts were badly injured but made it home to inform us what happened. We sent many search teams to find them but it seemed they had just vanished, like Jarred. We were attacked a week after Siera's disappearance."

The imperial silver crystal began to shine with a very intense brightness that bathed the entire group in a warm light.

When the light slowly ebbed away the scouts and Darien remembered everything.

Meanwhile at the Negaverse……

"What do you suggest we do father?" Came Marcel's voice. He stepped out of the shadows and walked to stand beside Siera.

"The crystals are doing their job well. In a few days we will have more then enough energy to launch our attack on Earth. The sailor scouts are our main problem now. Marcel," The king spoke directly to his son, "I need you to go to Earth and abduct Princess Serena, and you will bring her here to the Negaverse. Take Lyrael to assist you."

"But my lord, what about the sailor scouts and Queen Serenity? They will come here to try to get her back!" Blurted out Siera. She didn't know what she was doing, she just felt this sudden urge to protest Marcel capturing Serena.

A stern look from Daemon warned Siera not to speak out of turn again. Daemon was clearly unimpressed with her outburst.

"Be very careful how you speak to me Siera, I am a patient man however, with you my patience is wearing thin. You are excused."

What King Daemon really meant by '_You are excused' _was 'Get out of my sight'.

Siera bowed before turning and leaving the throne room.

When she was out of sight the two resumed their conversation.

"Do you think it wise father, to keep Siera alive? You have the imperial gold crystal from her and are soon to be in procession of the silver crystal. I don't see the point in keeping her around anymore, she could easily become a threat to us."

"Don't question me Marcel! You still have much to learn, why kill your enemies when you can cause them pain. Take king Jarred for example, I could have easily killed him, instead I have him locked in a hidden cell where I often show him images of how his precious daughter is at my service, I taunt him with the fact that everything he once had will be mine very soon. The spell over Siera is weakening, she will realize too late that she is the reason I will rule the universe. That is a far better punishment then death.

And I wouldn't worry about Siera being a threat, once I have the two imperial crystals I will be invincible!" Replied Daemon.

Marcel sulked angrily but stayed silent.

"Come now son, you only want her dead because she turned you down when you asked her to rule by your side. I know of your feelings for her, I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back, who has feelings for a man unworthy of her love-"

Marcel interrupted his father, "Are we still talking about me and Siera here?"

Daemon glared at his impudent son before waving his hand at him, signaling Marcel to leave him alone.

Once the king was alone he snapped his fingers, causing a force field bubble to appear. Inside the shimmering blue bubble was a man with blonde hair and sad blue eyes.

"Hello Jarred, it has been quite a while since we last spoke. I thought you might like an update on what's been happening." Said King Daemon casually as if Jarred was an old friend.

"Go to hell Daemon!"

"Is that any way to talk to your little brother?"

Anger flashed in Jarred's eyes. "You are no brother of mine! My brother would not have killed our parents and then destroyed his own home world! My brother would not harm the people I love!"

Daemon's smirk fell as his features became serious once again. "Yes I have hurt you, but you have also hurt me. I acted in retaliation, remember that you started this and I am going to finish it!"

"I have never hurt you Daemon, my entire life was spent protecting you!" Objected Jarred.

"I found the woman of my dreams, I would do anything just to look into her eyes! I finally found the one person who I could give my heart to, but you had to go and ruin that! You stole my one true love and for that dear brother, you will pay!" Spat Daemon angrily.

"You're talking about Serenity? Daemon I never knew how you felt about her I swear. But you have to understand that I love her too, I feel the same way about her! My wife and my daughters mean everything to me, please don't do this!"

"It's too late for your words Jarred! I will take back what you stole from me!"

Siera sat on her bed, her face hidden behind her hands. She didn't know what was happening to her. Ever since she saw Serena, distorted images and feelings had been crowding her mind. It was getting to the point where she couldn't tell what images were real and what ones were fake. She had once strongly believed that Serena had betrayed her and ordered the soldiers accompanying her to Morphea to turn on her. She remembered the sailor scouts abandoning her and Luthren dying in her arms after trying his best to protect her.

But she had begun to remember something different, she saw in her mind that the Negaverse attacked them, the soldiers and sailor scouts fighting along side her and Luthren trying to protect her. Siera saw how the scouts were injured by Marcel, and how the soldiers died. In this new version of events, Luthren didn't die, the two of them were captured and taken to the Negaverse where Daemon threatened to kill Luthren unless she gave him the imperial gold crystal. Siera remembered giving up the crystal to save the man she loved more then life itself and then recalled an evil and dark energy poisoning her against everything she believed and fought for.

Siera was so confused, both scenarios felt right, yet she knew once was fake, the only question was, which one?

Siera's thoughts were interrupted when Lyrael walked in. Lyrael was rather pretty with flaming red hair and gold eyes, she wore a tight black body suit that hugged her feminine curves. With this said, Lyrael hated Siera. She was extremely jealous that Daemon had always treated Siera as his favorite and what's more, Lyrael had a huge crush on Marcel, she hated the fact that Marcel was chasing Siera and not her.

"Awww, is the little princess sad?" Purred Lyrael mockingly.

"Get lost Lyrael, I'm not in the mood to put up with you right now."

Lyrael laid down next to Siera on her bed, making herself very comfortable. "I heard that Daemon isn't very happy with you that's why he gave me the mission with Marcel and not you! I hope this doesn't affect our friendship that would just be horrible."

Siera scoffed, she knew Lyrael was being sarcastic. "For starters I'm glad I didn't get that mission I have had enough of Marcel showing off in front of me, it's getting very tiring, I mean how many times can you reject someone before they take the hint? And we're not friends so it won't change anything."

Siera was deliberately trying to make Lyrael angry, and from the look on her face it was working. Lyrael looked like she wanted to kill Siera then and there.

Siera got off the bed and began to walk towards her bedroom door, she needed to get away from Lyrael.

"You think your smart don't you Siera?"

"Compared to you who isn't?" replied Siera as she turned around at the door to look at Lyrael.

"I hope I'm there when you're knocked down from your pedestal!" Lyrael said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you really think that Daemon will keep you around when he has claimed Earth? You're a moon princess and you always will be! Daemon has what he wanted from you so you're not needed anymore."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I? Go down to the dungeons and right at the very end of the corridor are 3 guards, if you can get past them follow the door that leads through to another chamber, inside you will find more cells. There is someone in there that you should talk to. Oh and by the way, this is just between us girls o.k. Don't say I told you anything."

Siera was confused she was warning you for some reason. "How do I know it's not a trick?"

"I have no reason to set you up, you have already been played by Daemon, just go to the chamber trust me you won't regret it." Lyrael said sincerely.

"Why are you helping me?" Siera asked suspiciously.

"I'm not, I'm helping me. The sooner you find out the truth and run to your moon family, the sooner me and Marcel can be together."

"So what are we supposed to do? Daemon has turned her against us, do you really think she can be healed?" Amara demanded clearly frustrated.

Arguments were what followed after the scouts regained their memory. The group wasn't sure what to do about the current situation. They didn't want to fight Siera who was once their friend, but they didn't know if she could be saved either.

"She can be healed, she wants to be I know she does. It doesn't matter what she has done she is my sister and I won't give up on her!" protested Serena.

"No one is giving up on her I just think we should be careful, in case they set up a trap." Added Raye.

"Look there is no point in arguing about this now, she might not even come back to face us." Said Trista trying to calm the group down.

Serenity had gone to lie down as she was tired from the amount of energy it took to travel through time. Rini and Hotaru were talking in the garden away from the group, and Amy, Darien, Mina, Lita and Michelle were trying to stay out of it.

"You're right Trista, we should go to the Negaverse and help her! She could be in trouble and need our help!" Exclaimed Serena.

"Are you mental Serena? You expect to waltz up to the Negaverse and demand Daemon to let you in so you can grab Siera and then leave?" Teased Amara.

"Of course not! Don't worry about it I will get her back by myself, you'll see."

Serena stormed off heading out of sight through the many gardens surrounding the temple.

"That girl is so stubborn!"

Serena wasn't walking for long until she came upon a bench. She decided to sit down and collect her thoughts. She knew Amara and Raye were just trying to be logically about the situation with Siera, but Serena just didn't agree with them. Siera wasn't evil, she had just been tricked. If Serena gave up on everyone who had ever turned evil, a lot of her friends would still be evil furthermore she wouldn't have Darien. He was tricked by Baryl and she had freed him from that witch, Serena was certain she could do the same for her sister.

"Well now, what an excellent coincidence we have here, the very person we are looking for happens to be sitting out here alone."

Serena quickly jumped up and turned around to see the guy from the beach floating there, beside him was a woman with amazing red hair that actually looked like real fire.

"Marcel I think you startled the young princess." Said the woman with flaming hair.

"You're from the Negaverse aren't you? Where is Siera?" Serena challenged.

"That's why we are here. She wants to see you but King Daemon won't let her leave the Negaverse. We could take you to her though." Marcel replied.

"You expect me to trust you? What if this is a trap?"

"Siera is my friend, that's why we're doing this, as a favor to her. We could get in trouble for consorting with you but Siera is worth it. If you are not prepared to come with us we should just go then." Lyrael lied.

"Come on Lyrael let's go." Said Marcel starting to fade away.

"Wait! I don't know if you are telling the truth or not but I need to talk to my sister. Can you take me to her please?" asked Serena.

Grinning at each other, Marcel and Lyrael swept forward and each grabbed one of Serena's arms, together the three teleported away.

Siera approached the guards, there were 3 just as Lyrael had said.

She had hopped the guards would just let her go through, after all she was known by all throughout the Negaverse, no such luck!

"Sorry miss but this area is off limits to all except the king." Said one of the guards.

"Oh I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, my mistake. Carry on boys." Siera turned to give the impression that she was walking away, however what she really did was summon a small pile of gold dust to her hand. Quickly, she turned around and threw the dust in all three of the guards' faces. Instantly they slumped to the ground, asleep.

She quickly opened and walked through the door, closing it behind her. Many cells lined the walls of the round chamber. The cell walls were concentrated electrical forces or force fields in simpler terms. Towards the back of the chamber where 3 cells were situated, were 3 very familiar people.

Siera's father, Jarred was in the first one, next to that was one containing Luthren and in the one beside that was Serena.

Siera ran to the chambers hardly believing what she was seeing.

"Siera!" called Serena, Luthren and Jarred in unison.

"I don't believe it! Dad we thought you were dead, and Luthren I saw you die, what's going on?" Siera asked dumbfounded.

"Daemon captured us and forced your hand into giving him the gold crystal, he then imprinted false memories into your mind about what happened." Explained Luthren.

"I started to remember what really happened I think, ever since I saw Serena and mum."

"Your mother is here?" Jarred asked wide eyed.

"Yes she came to help us." Answered Serena. "That's a good thing right?"

"I'm not sure. Daemon is my brother, and this all started because he fell in love with your mother but she loved me not him. He got really angry and jealous and decided to ruin my life and make me watch it. I'm afraid he might try to get to her." Replied Jarred.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Siera.

"You're not going to do anything, that much I can guarantee." Came the dark voice of Daemon.


End file.
